


Sickness Isn't Pretty

by Ernst Robel (Enjolrataire)



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M, sick fics are so overdone but I don't even care okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolrataire/pseuds/Ernst%20Robel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ernst is sick, and he has a tendency to be a little over-dramatic. Luckily, though, he's got Hanschen to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness Isn't Pretty

“My stomach hurts and I want to die.”

 

“You don’t want to die.”

 

“If I die, my stomach won’t hurt.” Ernst lifted his arm, pointing towards the hall. “Go, there are knives in the kitchen. Finish me off Sweeney Todd style.”

 

Hanschen couldn’t help but laugh. “You are so dramatic, you know that?”

 

“I have to be dramatic. I may not live another day.”

 

Hanschen shook his head. “Sickness is not pretty on you, is it?”

 

“If you don’t kill me, I may throw up on you. Then my sickness will be on you as well, and you won’t look pretty either.”

 

Hanschen rolled his eyes and kneeled by the bed. “I’m not going to kill you, sorry, but here’s what I will do. I’m gonna go downstairs and get you something to drink, then I’m gonna put in a movie. You need rest more than anything. It’ll be kind of like dying, anyway, only less permanent.”

 

Ernst smiled. “Can I kiss you, or will you die?”

 

“Well, I doubt I’ll die,” he laughed. “But I’ll just give you a forehead kiss when I leave, okay?”

 

Ernst settled back into the pillows Hanschen had recently propped up and sighed. “Why do you have to go?”

 

“You’ll be asleep most of the time anyway, and I’ve got some stuff I need to work on. Now, sit tight, I’ll be right back.”

 

Hanschen rushed down into the kitchen, offering a ‘hello’ to Ernst’s mother as he grabbed ginger ale and a movie from the shelf in the hall. 

 

Ernst stared at the doorway as Hanschen entered. He went to kneel by the bed once again, but Ernst’s gaze stayed on the door. “I fear my life has shortened by thirty years,” he said gravely. 

 

Hanschen chucked. “You’re so weird. But I love you.” He set the ginger ale on Ernst’s nightstand and got up to put the movie in. “Hope you still like Sixteen Candles.”

 

“Our first date movie,” Ernst said, though his voice faded a bit. “Of course I still like it, you butt.”

 

“I’m glad,” he smiled. He started the movie up and handed the remote to Ernst. “I’ve got to go now, I’ll come back tomorrow.” He pressed a lingering kiss against Ernst’s forehead and smiled. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Ernst said, grabbing for the beverage on his nightstand. 

 

Hanschen turned to leave, smiling lightly. “My boyfriend is an idiot,” he muttered. “And I am so lucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> **I never claimed to be good at titles or anything okay**
> 
> First actual Spring Awakening thing I finished, ayeeee. And all in one sitting, too.


End file.
